Lover I'll Be Your Lover Too
by KeepersOfTheNaughtySparkle
Summary: Age of Edward Contest Entry: In Medieval England, the pompous Prince Edward requests the 'services' of a particular maid, the beautiful Isabella, in his personal chambers...


**The Age of Edward Contest**

**Title: Lover I'll Be Your Lover Too**

**Pen Name: KeepersoftheNaughtySparkle**

**Type of Edward: Medieval – King Edward II**

**Stephenie owns Twilight, history owns Edward II, the Naughty Sparkle wishes it owned Edward's peen...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I heard the rustling of fabric, and the gentle swishing of water being agitated.

"This water isn't hot enough. Fetch me some more," his harsh voice boomed from behind the fabric screen.

"Aye, your highness," I responded quickly, grabbing the buckets near the chamber door and exiting as soundlessly as possible.

I rushed to the scullery to fill the buckets with hot water, cursing him under my breath once I was far enough away that I could be sure he would never hear me. I found myself cursing more fervently as I trudged back to his chambers, struggling with the weight of the hot water he'd demanded.

On this night, within the Prince's chamber, I was finding my patience to be wearing thin. I knew it was my duty to serve without complaint, so I swallowed my words.

I pushed the door open, moving slowly from the weight of the full buckets.

"What took you so long?" he growled angrily, still obscured by the opaque fabric screen.

"Pray forgive me, your Highness. I brought it as quickly as I was able," I answered, concentrating my attention on carefully placing the buckets on the ground.

"I find your excuses tiresome, maid. Add the hot water then leave me," he snarled, while rounding the divider. I could feel the irritation bubbling in my chest, and my eyes betrayed me, glancing up at him, but avoiding his gaze.

I felt my breath catch.

He was fully unclothed, save the swath of linen wrapped about his waist, tucked under on one side, and slung low across his hips. The sight of his toned muscular body made me feel flushed and warm, despite my anger. He had a well-tanned, sculpted chest that met a flat stomach, which dipped down to an enticing V just before the fabric obscured the rest. I may have wanted to throttle him, but I _was_ a grown woman who could appreciate a fine example of the male gender when one stood before me.

"Again, I beg your mercy, highness," I groveled, bowing my head, but feeling his penetrating stare on me, and my heartbeat quickened, not knowing what may follow. He was a pompous ass, born into privilege and spoiled by it. His reputation preceded him, and he was widely thought of as merciless, and incapable of accepting anything less than perfection. He habitually abused the staff verbally, and was prone to temper tantrums the likes of which I had never seen. I hoped he would simply order me away, rather than reprimand me.

I lifted the buckets once again, and carried them clumsily to the large copper tub. I spilled a generous amount on the way, and as I poured the remainder into the tub, I tensed, waiting for him to comment on the mess.

"Are you incapable of performing even the most basic of tasks? I ask you to fill my tub, and instead you make quick work of wetting the entire floor of my chamber," he barked, motioning towards the floor with one hand, and running the other roughly through his tousled auburn hair.

"I did not mean to give offense, however I did so."

"Silence. I will hear no more of your pitiable excuses," he snapped, as he stepped slightly closer to me. I heard a sharp exhalation of breath, and then silence.

"I expressly requested you be assigned to my chambers this evening…did you know that?"

I startled slightly, realizing that he was now standing quite close behind me. I quickly turned, facing him, but still avoided his eyes, bowing my head in supplication.

"N-no, highness, I-I was not informed of your request," I stuttered, suddenly feeling like a fool. I wondered what I had done to warrant his attention. I felt my legs start to shake, and my pulse quickened.

"Do not fear me, Isabella. I do not intend to harm you." I gasped at the sound of my name flowing from his lips. "Did you not think I knew your name?"

I shook my head, but made no sound. His words were unlike anything I could have ever expected. What infraction could I have possibly committed that would warrant his personal attention? Discipline requiring the Prince's involvement was always handled in the steward's personal office, not in the Prince's private quarters.

"Of course I know your name, Isabella. I have known it from the very beginning. I asked Rosalie, the wife of my steward. I believe you met her when you arrived." I shuddered at the memory of the sour woman who had grudgingly given me my uniform, then hastily resumed her work. "When you first arrived, I couldn't help but take notice of you. You are a beautiful young woman." I felt my face instantly become hot with the blush I knew would betray my composure.

"Please, allow me to explain my behavior. I do not mean to be so harsh all the time. I have been at odds with my father and his advisors for quite some time. The strain on our relationship has taken a toll on my sensibilities and manifested in my shortened temper. I have not always been so intolerable.

"You see, he has decided it is time I marry and ensure the throne with my own heir. My father wishes me to marry a princess…someone with title, and wealth, and all the associated power that goes along with such a seat. I want to marry someone who captures my heart, not an arranged pairing, orchestrated by my father's advisors to further our kingdom."

I stared at him as my mind reeled in confusion. Why would the Prince be telling _me_ all of this? I was just a lowly chambermaid. He had plenty of other people in his employ who would be more appropriate confidantes. He sighed heavily and continued.

"I'm sure it has gone unnoticed by you, as was my intention, but I have been absolutely mesmerized by you since the moment you arrived at my home. I have kept my distance, so far, but I was hoping to have time to see you up close…see what you are really like. My loss of temper should not have been directed at you. It was simply a result of my latent inability to make sense of my feelings. My ability to speak from my heart is quite stunted as well, I'm afraid. I apologize for having been so harsh. Do you accept?"

I bravely allowed myself to meet his gaze, hoping he wouldn't revert to his previous erratic behavior, and scold me for being so presumptuous and inappropriate. When my eyes met his, I felt frozen in place. He had the most mesmerizing green eyes, and I immediately felt myself willing to believe anything he said. I was spellbound.

"This is not the first time I have found a woman speechless before me, but I daresay it is the first time I am disappointed she is so," he said quietly. "I debated with myself how long I should continue these charades, but have been so far without a clear answer. However, being in your immediate presence I have found I am unable to hold my thoughts back any longer."

I searched my mind for an appropriate response, but found none, so I remained silent.

"Isabella, you seem confused. Have I said something that you do not understand? I would make it well."

"May I speak plainly, your Highness?" I asked.

"You may," he allowed.

"In truth, I am very much confused. I do the washing, work in the kitchen, and empty chamber pots. Am I to believe that you _arranged_ for me to be at your service this evening?" I asked, trying to clarify what he had said.

"I did request you be at my service. Indeed. You have never worked in such close proximity to me, and I have been made to admire you from afar. I requested that you be assigned here this evening to remedy that situation." I broke eye contact, and turned away from him and immediately felt his warm breath on the back of my neck as he spoke. A shiver made its way down my spine. I could feel strange sparks of electricity flow outward to my every appendage, spreading gooseflesh along the way. "I wish you to be at my service Isabella. Will you be of service to me?"

The innuendo in his words was not lost on me, and I was surprisingly thrilled at his suggestion. My mind was screaming that he was a man of significant power and means, and his explanations were contradicting everything I had expected up to this moment. My heart had become a foreign entity, aching for contact at every word this man spoke. I struggled to maintain my composure, and I tried to calm the conflict between my mind and my heart.

"How can I not, Highness? Though, I know not what you need at the moment. Would you still desire a bath? I can ready the tub if you would like," I offered coyly, hoping to do something to draw his penetrating gaze away from me.

"Naught can make me smile so well as you, Isabella. I find you far too tempting for your own good." He whispered into my ear. "You ask of what I am in need? You mention service to me, and you also speak of what I desire, but you seem to miss the crux of our discussion…though I am trying to be as plain as possible. I wish you to be with me. Would you deny your Prince what he desires most in this world?"

I felt my thoughts grind to a halt, and my body became leaden. I was unable to form a rational thought, and I felt rooted to the spot. This beautiful, powerful, desirable man wanted _me…_could it be possible?

He took one small step forward and I slowly became aware of how close his body was to mine. His bare skin radiated heat that warmed the air between us, and scented it with his unique essence. He smelled spicy and delicious, like outdoors in autumn, and it was both comforting and intoxicating. I relaxed enough to draw breath, and I deeply inhaled the cool air in the chamber.

"Will you give me what I desire, Isabella?" he asked again, while also placing his strong hands on my partially exposed shoulders. I heard a small involuntary squeak escape my lips at the contact. The sensation of skin-to-skin contact was a feeling that defied all I had previously believed about him. There was no logic to what I experienced with this man's touch. I decided to throw propriety to the wind and let go, immersing myself in what I was feeling at the moment.

"Highness, if you wish me to be, I will be yours," I whispered, conjuring the loudest voice I was able.

"Sweeter words have never been spoken, Isabella. You will not regret your decision, I assure you," he rasped, as he spun me to face him, and grabbed me roughly around the waist. His emerald eyes locked mine in a scorching stare. He raised one hand to my cheek and ran his forefinger along my jaw in a smooth, gentle motion, before pulling my face to his and kissing me deeply.

Something inside me sprang instantly to life, as if the touch of this man brought out a dormant goddess, wanton and bold. I pressed myself against him forcefully; eliciting a low moan that I could only suspect was a sound of pleasure.

I willingly opened my mouth to him, and marveled at the feeling of our tongues sliding languidly against one another, each urging the other for more. I felt his hands slide from my face as he made quick work of unlacing my bodice, allowing it to fall from my body in one swift motion. His hands roamed over the fabric of my ivory chemise, and he moaned again as they found the curves of my breasts. He cupped them gently, as our kiss intensified.

He removed his hands, and took mine, placing them on his chest, in what seemed to be an effort to assure me that it was acceptable to touch him as well. The feeling of his skin under my palms was beyond description. I found myself in the grips of sensations I had never experienced, and never wanted to end.

My hands roamed tentatively up and down his chest, venturing lower with each pass, until my hand came to rest on the upper edge of the linen that covered him. He sensed my hesitation, and set to work freeing me from the confines of the rest of my clothing as well. I stepped carefully out of my shoes, then the full skirt, and was left in nothing but the thin linen chemise, which modestly covered my arms, chest, and upper legs. A shiver snaked up my spine, and I felt the need to speak what was on my mind.

"Your Highness, I-"

"For tonight, you may address me as Edward, Isabella," he cut me off, his voice becoming strained with desire.

"_Edward_…I fear I have little knowledge of men and what they desire. I'm afraid I don't know what to do," I confessed.

"Then I shall take the lead," he answered, taking me by the hand and leading me to the massive gilded four-poster bed that dominated the room. He stepped up onto the bed and knelt in the middle, his hand outstretched. "Climb up," he urged.

I stepped onto the low stool beside the bed, and climbed onto the downy softness of the overstuffed duvet.

"Come to me," he ordered gently.

I crawled towards him across the bed on my hands and knees, the front of my chemise dipping low and giving him a clear view of my body within. A low growl rumbled in his throat, as he raised his hand and gently pushed the fabric from my shoulders, down my arms, and finally off my body completely. I knelt before him fully unclothed, and a devious, slightly crooked smile crossed his face.

I reached up and pulled the tie from my hair, freeing my long, mahogany locks to tumble down my back and brush against my shoulders. I looked him squarely in the eyes, begging permission as my hands reached for the only bit of fabric still separating us. He nodded almost imperceptibly, and I pulled gently on the side of the wrap around his waist. It fell free easily, leaving him as fully exposed and vulnerable as I was.

Edward reached up and tangled his hands in my hair, marveling for a moment at the feeling. His eyes locked with mine, and he slowly drew me forward. My eyes fluttered closed as our lips met in a searing kiss that inflamed my body.

I felt the tips of his long fingers glide down my spine, sending waves of heat across my sensitized skin. Cupping me from behind, he lowered me to the pillows cradling himself between my thighs, his firm length teasing my most sensitive place with every movement of his body. He kissed his way down my neck at a torturous pace, his soft lips grazing across my collarbone and down to my breasts.

I watched through half-lowered lashes as he paused to admire my breasts with his hands and passion filled eyes.

"Never have I seen anything so lovely," he said as he cupped my breasts, and lightly brushed his thumbs over my taut nipples. I arched my back in an instinctive response, pushing against his palms, silently begging for more. He lowered his head in answer, and devoured them with his mouth, nipping and sucking until my breath shuddered from my chest.

I closed my eyes as my head dipped back to the pillows, my mouth open as desire overpowered my senses. He slowly continued down my body, licking and nipping at my heated skin as he made his way to the tops of my thighs. I pressed my legs together, and forced my passion-drugged eyes open, to look at him in question.

"Nay, do not close yourself against me, sweet," he whispered as he nuzzled against me, his hot breath jolting me with incomprehensible yearnings. "I would only give you pleasure."

His green eyes, though darkened by passion, spoke to me only of gentleness, and his desire to give me pleasure. I nodded my assent and watched him as I opened myself to his heated breath and firm lips.

He kept his eyes locked to mine as he smiled wickedly, and grazed his stubble repeatedly across the tender skin on the insides of my thighs, pausing only to exhale over my most sensitive area, fanning the flames of my desire into a moist inferno.

When my sighs of pleasure matched the pace of my trembling hips, he dipped his mouth and licked the wet juncture that lie between my thighs with the flat of his warm tongue. He moved excruciatingly slow, never once removing his gaze from my own. A moan of pure ecstasy tore from my throat.

"Do you like that, my sweet?" he murmured against me.

"Mmmm," I moaned, intoxicated by the sensations his breath created.

Having drawn the response he desired, he skillfully stimulated me with his tongue in a suggestive rhythm, plunging and retreating until the escalating tension at the center of my being exploded in a spasm of heat that reverberated throughout my entire body.

As my cries quieted, he moved himself back up over my body, his tongue flicking across his lips, savoring the fruit of his labor.

With the last of my strength I leaned up, winding my hands into his bronze hair and guided his sinful lips to my own, kissing him with a violence I didn't know I possessed. Edward growled into my mouth, and repositioned his thick arousal at the entrance his glorious lips had just abandoned. My hips strained toward his in a seductive plea for fulfillment.

"Please Edward," I murmured, in a passion-thickened voice. "I am yours."

A possessive growl tore from his chest as he gripped my trembling hips in his hands, and he slowly settled himself fully inside me. I had never felt so complete as in that moment and could not hold back my cries at the first moments of painful pleasure.

Our bodies completely joined, he worshiped me with slow deep strokes until the unbridled lust broke through his carefully held restraint. Our movements became frenzied, his powerful thrusts crushing our bodies and lips together as we exploded. Pouring himself deep inside me, the tremors fanned our twin flames into a blazing pyre, our hearts pounding in time with our stuttering breath.

"Mine, Isabella." He gasped, resting his forehead against my own.

"Always, Edward." I whispered back against his lips.

We settled down into the warm bed, limbs still entwined, and allowed ourselves to bask in the afterglow, as our heartbeats slowed.

"You are a blessed man to have such an uninhibited and adventurous wife, would you not agree my love?" I asked, inwardly pleased at the perfect execution of our charade.

"I believe my wife did benefit quite equally from said adventures, darling," he mock scolded, smiling at me.

"Well played, sir," I responded, giggling quietly into his chest. "What say you next time I am the ill tempered monarch and you are the insolent servant?"

"Only if I may play a stable boy and bring my riding crop," he chuckled.

"I insist, love," I urged, as I blushed lightly and snuggled into him. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Isabella. Forever."


End file.
